When Worlds Collide
by Eldeus
Summary: The story is about the future of gaming in a possible new way where games are now played the same way but you can have a avatar with the skills of the characters you love this is a story about a group of kids going to be the number one team on the pro gaming circuit. but they have to overcome the challenges of working as a team and learning from mistakes and as well.


When worlds collide basic ideas

preview: note this is a preview of an upcoming story well pretty much a rough draft if you want to comment on any ideas.  
go ahead and bring them up to my attention through email or comment on my profile and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: all characters to the various gaming corporations of which they belong to is properly owned by their respective companies and the MLG name and liscense is owned by their respective owners and companies and i'm just borrowing them for the story.-Eldeus

Chx

Get Ready To Rumble!

The story begins in the city known for being an entertainment hot spot for the gamers to competitive gaming and the like where battles are fought on a digital arena and the gamer who competes are scored based around the skill level of that gamer. to help fight other gamers in the battlefield they have a avatar who can download various skills of videogame characters in the past along with the unique skills given to that avatar and help it improve and win battles.  
The gamers use anything from a watch to a cellphone anything with an avatar built into it can be used as a dock to import the avatar to the battlefield. Avatars then have the ability to use different skills of video game characters from all over the world that is compatible with the basic type from melee types to sharpshooter and mage types.  
But not all avatars are not suited for battle there is other various types of avatars for everyday use and even in the non-gaming field to military use to medical and exploration. The tournament held every year is a chance for gamers to compete locally and through worldwide competitors to have a chance to be number one through lone wolf style tournament to team play is the story of a young man and his friends rise to fame and glory.

In the high school of Newcity a young man is scouring through a magazine this man is Kain along with his best friends Abel and Elise he is a gamer who would like to be number one in the Major Gaming League. "Man Kain if you don't get your head out of the clouds you are not going to even to be able to compete this summer if you keep your grades low" Elise said with an agitated voice "eh don't worry about it I will improve them by the time summer hits and im just looking over the skill sets for my avatar" Kain replied while still staring down the magazine Abel just shook his head "Listen your grades are important also but at the same time you can worry about it later" Abel shot back.

On the other side of town at the gaming arena. "Ok so this is the new battlefield arena for this summer?" said a young blonde haired woman "yes ma'am aint she a beauty? this baby registers all the new tier three and four skills without the hiccups we received from the earlier versions" replied her avatar "Listen Clint I'm not even sure this town as anybody ranked that high in skill levels yet i mean this is low skills tournament nobody above rank ten is allowed to compete" said the young lady "now that is true lil missy but at the same time do not under estimate any of the young people around here compared to you and your brothers days of actually using controllers and a T.V things are mighty different but your brother adapted pretty quickly to the idea and ran with it" Clint replied "I'm sure you are right Clint I am not exactly the best in video games unless its simple but my father and brother are out right scary" replied the girl.

The three heroes released from school walking down market street. Kain is looking through his avatar specs as Abel and Elise are looking through some skill sets in a local catalog. "Elise why are you obsessed about using a mage type avatar" asked Abel. Elise looking at him it's because every girl back in my moms day when she was a gamer wanted a magic user and all that from games like Final Fantasy to Rose Online to heck even Ragnarök Online just because controlling the elements was awesome" Elise quipped with a smile Abel thought hard for a moment "well i guess my mom and dad were crazy about long-range to medium range weapons i knew dad was a gun nut but mom was more polearms like spears and axes so I guess that is the reason I based mine off of " Abel looks over at Kain scouring through the same magazine as before.  
"mine is a swordsman and mage combo something my dad used to use but man he is such a pain in the butt to use that it's not even funny unresponsive he feels like a snail in comparison" Kain grunted. Abel and Elise looked at him with unbelief "seriously Kain you are all about the new stuff you do remember dad did win the national tournament before his retirement?" said Abel "yeah but mom gave you her avatar but i remember they removed the core personality matrix and uploaded them and the skill sets to the newer models but why give us these shitty models?" Kain said with a bit of anger in his voice Elise gave a quick thought then dismissed it as a local fight was going on in the middle of the park and they were attracted by the yelling that was going on. As they got closer to the arena the battle was over a range avatar just beat a mage avatar in a battle which was uncommon as Elise looked closer she saw the gunner using a Dante generation 3 type skill set while the mage used the older D&D skill set which in theory should have won.  
As the two fighters shaked hands the victor a raven haired girl with a highly contagious upbeat attitude saw the group and waved them over "Hi wanna battle?" asked the young girl with a smile she was around the age of twelve by the look of it and was highly energetic the complete opposite of the avatar being calm and collected as Elise noted in her thoughts. Abel declined as Kain jumped at the opportunity of a battle "I would love to battle just go a bit easy on me i'm only skill level 2 but I'm sure we can give you a challenge" Kain said with confidence the young girl smiled widely as they approached the respective corners "Ok sir let's pick a battlefield you have the choice since you're the challenger said the girl with a smile. Kain nodded and looked over the battlefield selection "okay I choose the Forest in the fog map" Kain said with confidence the raven girl nodded and put her cell phone up to her face and chose a skill set while Kain did so with his watch. they chose the skill set and the avatars appeared on the corners of the map. "Ok first to zero H.P loses or disabled with status ailments" said the girl "OK" Kain agreed as they both got ready."Oh by the way my names Bethany prepare to lose"

End of Preview

Authors note: ok guys and gals incase you noticed i have drawn some references from various anime and games this will be my side project as I bounce between my other story please leave any suggestions on my profile about this story and a quick review il try not to make it as a cheesy anime story.


End file.
